Couture du Future contestants
(Lily Lace) (Starstreak) (Inky Rose) |mane = (Lily Lace) and with stripes (Starstreak) and (Inky Rose) |coat = (Lily Lace) (Starstreak) (Inky Rose) |aura = Light cerulean (Lily Lace) |cutie mark = (Lily Lace) (Starstreak) (Inky Rose) |voice = As Lily Lace: Andrea Libman (English) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Mariya Kokshaykina (Ukrainian) As Starstreak: Michael Antonakos (English) Kamil Pruban (Polish) Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russian) Andriy Alyokhin (Ukrainian) As Inky Rose: Caitriona Murphy (English) Paulina Sacharczuk (Polish) Lina Ivanova (Russian) Kateryna Butska (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #793E49 |headerfontcolor = #D5C474}} Lily Lace, Starstreak, and Inky Rose are three fashion designer ponies who appear in the season seven episode Honest Apple as contestants in Rarity's Carousel Boutique Couture du Future Fashion Contest. Designs Lily Lace has a similar eye shape to Fluttershy and Mage Meadowbrook. Inky Rose shares her body type with Pinny Lane, S04E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Foxxy Trot", "Ice Mirror", "Viola", "Buzzsaw McColt", "Hacksaw McColt", "Crosscut McColt", "Slapshot", S06E20 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #4, S06E21 Unnamed Earth Mare #0, "Twirly Whirly", S07E14 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #1, and Rolling Thunder. Depiction in the series In the season seven episode Honest Apple, Lily Lace, Starstreak, and Inky Rose take part in Rarity's Couture du Future fashion contest at Carousel Boutique judged by Photo Finish, Hoity Toity, and Applejack. Lily Lace is a unicorn with a Valley girl accent who exhibits mannerisms stereotypical of "millennials", punctuated by overuse of the phrases "literally" and "I can't even". Her contest designs are flowing and inspired by birds and bird songs. Starstreak is an Earth pony with an avant-garde style that leans toward cutting-edge. Inky Rose is a goth Pegasus whose designs incorporate mostly black and dark colors. Throughout the contest's preparation period, Lily Lace, Starstreak, and Inky Rose's designs are met with approval from Rarity, Hoity Toity, and Photo Finish, but Applejack largely criticizes the designs for their lack of functionality. Applejack's constant criticisms, from the number of buttons on Inky Rose's suit to the feathers on Lily Lace's hat, wear heavily on the designers' patience. When Applejack goes so far as to ridicule fashion as a whole, the insulted designers drop out of the contest. After Applejack apologizes for being unintentionally hurtful with her honesty, Lily Lace, Starstreak, and Inky Rose reenter the contest, and Applejack helps them with finishing their designs. During the contest's winner vote, Rarity votes for Lily Lace, Hoity Toity votes for Inky Rose, and Photo Finish votes for Starstreak. Applejack, unable to decide on a winner, votes for all three, resulting in a three-way tie. In the season eight episode Fake It 'Til You Make It, Inky Rose appears as a customer at Rarity For You. Other depictions Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Inky Rose, Lily Lace, and Starstreak are characters in Gameloft's mobile game; the former two serve as boss battle helpers and the latter as an enemy minion during the "Rarity's Retro Revolution" event. They and Rarity are collectively referred to as the "Finer Designers". Inky Rose's in-game description states, "Where fashion's concerned, she's got what others lack--provided you've never seen anything black." Lily Lace's in-game description states, "She could be the happiest fashion designer in all of Equestria -- what could be finer?" Starstreak's in-game description states, "This pony is cutting-edge AND avant-garde -- for a clothing designer, that's probably hard." Quotes Honest Apple :Lily Lace: You guys, this morning, on my way here, I heard a bird singing literally the most beautiful song I'd ever heard! And I wanted to capture not so much the bird's song exactly but more like how the wind carried the bird's song! :Starstreak: I'm not interested in what's already been done. Only what will exist... in the future! :Inky Rose: It's to create a distressed look. :Starstreak: I didn't get into fashion to design boring utilitarian clothes! :Lily Lace: I want to create elegance and drama! And this is literally the opposite of—! scoffs I mean—! scoffs I can't even! scoff :Inky Rose: Yeah... no. :Lily Lace: It means sooooo much to me! I literally can't even! scoff :Inky Rose: You've... made me so... happy? :Starstreak: Wonderful to hear, darling. Gallery See also * * * *Characters with a similar name (Lily Lace): Lily Valley, Lily Pad, Lily Blossom, Pick-a-Lily, Tickle 'n Gigglin' Lily, Princess Gold Lily, Lilymoon, and Gilded Lily. *Characters with a similar name (Starstreak): Fire Streak and Lightning Streak. *Characters with a similar name (Inky Rose): Inky Quills, Rose, Apple Rose, Diamond Rose, Rosewater the Cheerful, Rose Water, and Ritzy Rose. ru:Участники Конкурса модельеров Category:Earth ponies Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fashion designers Category:Male characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Supporting characters Category:Unicorn ponies